Prison Visit
by WhitneyMcDonald
Summary: How will Brendan and Ste cope with their relationship with Brendan behind bars?
1. Chapter 1

Prision Visits

**Chapter One**

Steven Hay entered the small area, along with three other men. Hugh, Keith and Jason to be exact. They were visiting their brother, father or uncle. While Steven was visiting his, well that is the thing. He does not know what to call Brendan. He loves him, but that did not make them an couple still, or maybe they were. Whatever they are, is what they always been. Two people who love the bones of one another.

Steven looked over,already Brendan Seamus Brady looked like an mere ghost of his former self. His eyes were already swelling up, the man he loved looked so lost and physically scarred. He sat opposite him. Steven has been trying for days to get an visiting order, until Brendan finally accepted. He was so desperate to see his Steven. He cried himself to sleep some nights. To Steven's surprise, Brendan did not act strong but went into tears. His cries were heard. Steven was past caring what people thought,he went over. He wrapped his arms around Brendan,the guards looking over.

"I need you Steven" Brendan was so lonely that he just wanted Steven to stay with him, despite knowing it was quite unfair. Brendan hugged him back,gripping onto him tighter.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to stop" they heard an guard behind them say.

"Please, don't make us stop" Steven whimpered.

The other inmates were looking over, with actual looks of compassion. Though the odd few were make cruel,snide offensive comments among themselves.

"I'm sorry but physical contact is not allowed" he spoke,softly.

"Please, leave us alone" Steven pleaded.

"'Okay, but if it gets out of hand, you be gone" he told him.

Steven kissed him on top of the head. Still holding tightly onto him, he loved him too much. He could hold onto him forever if they let him. Steven knew now, him and Brendan were officially back together. Steven was happy about it, so was Brendan.

Brendan kissed him on the lips back.

"Oi! That is enough!" one gurard yelled.

Brendan and Steven broke away. No 'make-up sex' this time but they could live with that. It was love after all, lust was just an extra bonus.

"Hi" Ste said simply.

"Steven, I don't know how this will work" Brendan feared.

"Brendan, we work;thats all we need" Steven reassured him.

"I love you" Brendan tells him, with a small smile.

"Me too, and you got to tell me everything remember" Steven told him.

"Okay, today I cleaned up the mess in the canteen and then I sat down" he was cut of.

"You know what I mean" Steven insisted.

"Yeah I do, see you again tomorrow" Brendan spoke.

"Of cause, you look after yourself and you know tonight" Steven started.

"What?"

"Blow me a kiss on the lips" Steven said.

"Okay, touch my leg tonight by the wind" Brendan joked.

"I try" Steven said,holding onto his hand.

"Yes I will blow you a kiss too" Steven added.

"Beautful" Brendan kissed his lips softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Day Two**

Steven sat oppostive him again, this time Brendan had an black eye though he had his head down so Steven couldn't see. Steven did feel a bit lonely too when he had to go to bed alone, despite getting back with Brendan.

"Hey, I missed you last night" Steven told him,putting his hand in his.

Brendan just nodded.

"Bren, look at me" Steven moved his hands on his arms.

Brendan tutted,looking up. He wanted to look at Steven anyway. His black eye was very visible, his eye looked like it was closed up.

"Bren, hey what happened?" Steven asked,he placed his finger just below his battered eye. Brendan took his hand away.

"It's okay Steven, it's prison; it is not going to be gentle" Brendan tried to smile but it just came out as a frown.

Steven hated the fact that he couldn't comfort him much. He just wanted to take him home. The real reason Brendan got beat up is because of his sexuality It was an homophobic attack, though Brendan never told Steven that.

"Yeah but that can't be allowed" Steven was already finding this hard. He knew how prison worked, grassing somebody up was not clever.

"Steven, it's prison; people just don't care whats allowed or not" Brendan put his hand on his, he was going to get beat up anyway. They already know he is gay, and they can't hurt Steven.

"I know but it don't make it, it right" Steven wiped away tears.

"I'll be okay" Brendan told him.

Steven was not convinced. Steven kissed him on his hand. Brendan gave an smile, he heard some men laughing and making some snide comments.

"Ignore them Steven" Brendan spoke, it was the only thing he could say to calm him down.

"Who did it, was it one of them?" Steven asked.

"Yes, just drop it" Brendan told him.

"Which one?" Steven asked,looking over.

"It don't matter" Brendan insisted.

"Just tell me,I won't do anything" Steven lied.

"The one with the 'mop-head' now leave it" Brendan signed.

"You find something funny, do you" Steven hissed,looking at him.

"Steven" Brendan said.

"No I'm serious, who do you think you are" Steven hissed again.

"Please Steven,leave it;I hardly see you now" Brendan went to hold onto his hand,but he already stood up.

"Steven was storming over to him. Brendan walking behind him. The guy looked unfazed.

"You punch my boyfriend again and I punch you" Steven snarled.

"Steven,leave it" Brendan grabbed onto his arm.

"No,I mean it;your not going to touch him again" Steven snarled,pushing him slightly.

The man called Nathan reacted as expected He pushed Steven quite forcefully back. Brendan than punched him. Making the guard rush over,pushing Nathan back,as another guard dragged him out.

"Right,that is enough for today" the guard told Brendan and Steven.

"No,please we still got ten minutes" Steven insisted.

"You can come back another day sir,now leave" the guard,named Todd commanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Day Three: The Funeral**

Steven hated it, he had to do it because more than four people had to go and he wanted to spit on the man's grave and the church is paying. Everybody needs to be buried. The other four were Darren Osborne, Diane O Connor, Ruby Button and Maxine Minniver. Steven went behind them,as they all sat at the front. No photo on the grave, nothing he got nothing except a coffin. He deserves nothing but that. Father Des was finding this hard,since he knew Brendan. The others were just here to get rid of him once and for all. Diane signed.

"It all be over Ste and I'm so sorry for not believing Brendan" Maxine told him.

Ruby checked the time, she was grateful he was dead. Thank goodness he was away from Charlie,is all she thought.

"I never been so glad to go to a funeral" Ruby said,Darren nodded in agreement.

"If he touched Charlie,then I never forgive myself you know" Darren looked at the grave in disgust.

"He was disgusting, even thinking of me talking to him just makes my skin crawl" Diane said,just as Father Des appeared.

Steven just stayed quite,though he would love to spit on the grave. Burning his corpse would not go a miss either.

"Okay,because of his sins and what he done; this will be a quick exact from the bible,even people who are going to hell; need a word from the holy book" Father Des informed them.

"From Deuteronomy 28:47-48; 47 Because you did not serve the Lord your God with joyfulness and gladness of heart, because of the abundance of all things, therefore you shall serve your enemies whom the Lord will send against you, in hunger and thirst, in nakedness, and lacking everything. And he will put a yoke of iron on your neck until he has destroyed you" Father Des closed the book,soon after.

Allowing a few moments of silence between them all.

"Anybody wish to say a few words?" Father Des asked,after three minutes.

"Good riddance" Darren spoke simply.

"You know what that man doesn't deserve anybody to waste their breath" Maxine insisted.

Diane just nodded,agreeing with Maxine. Ruby the same.

"Ste you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I got something to say" Steven said,making them worried a bit.

Father Des just nodded.

"I'm sure" he said,letting him speak his mind.

"I just want to say that I'm happy he is dead, but you know what Brendan is still not free;he died and Brendan got locked up;where's the peace in that? Seamus is laughing now; you know what he is not in hell;cause there is not one;he is just dead; which he probably wanted" Steven looked down.

"Steven, The peace is that he is gone and can never come back;surely that got to count for something" Father Des wondered.

"Don't give me any of that religious crap, cause none of it is true" Steven replied.

"Really? You have prove?" Father Des asked,it was actually a serious question.

"Well what God would let a little boy go through that?" Steven asked,they were having a serious conservation.

"God creates the person, the person chooses which path to go down;God loves everybody" he was cut of.

"Well, you know what Brendan told me; that either God hated him or was not listening" Steven told him.

"I'm sorry to hear he thinks that" Father Des spoke gently.

"Well how do you answer that?" Steven asked.

"It's a shame when a person stop's believing" Father Des stood up.

"He hasn't stopped; he just think God hates him and you know what I do too" Steven snarled.

"Ste,come on calm down now" Darren told him.

"Fine, but only because I can't wait to spit on his grave" Steven said,Father Des held onto his cross before retreating back to the coffin.

**Day Three: Grave Down**

Steven did what he came to do. He spat on the grave of the man who abused his lover.

"I hope your burning in hell, you sick pervert"Steven hissed,spitting a second time before walking away.

**Day Three: The Revelation**

He walked into the deli,feeling more angry than before.

"Ste,are you okay?" Doug asked,concerned.

"No,I just had to go to Seamus's funeral" Steven told him.

"Seamus? Oh yeah, well at least you know he is dead for good" Doug shrugged.

"I knew he was dead, it don't make a difference" Steven told him.

"Well you can have closure; I'm sure Brendan will want you to be happy" Doug answered.

"I'm with Brendan still,we got back together two days ago" Steven admitted.

"Are you serious?" Doug asked.

"Yeah and you know what;nobody is going to break us up" Steven insisted.

"Really? He is in prison Ste;it's not going to be easy" Doug reminded him.

"I know, but I love him" Steven replied.

"Also the fact he murdered five people,do you really want to be with him, he is a serial killer" Doug was cut of.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that!" Steven yelled,Doug stepped back.

"In fact I'm going to see him now; he is the only person who don't judge me" Steven said,before leaving.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Day Four: Another Visit**

Steven was moving up quickly, he misses Brendan so much. That he visit him for the rest of his life if he has to. There were two people in front of him, a woman with a pony tail and track suit well a man with a track suit and hardly any hair was in front of her. The girl was called Chloe and she was in fact Nathan's girlfriend. Well the man named Bradley was just visiting some man named Adam.

"Let me in! You taking the piss" Chloe moaned, looking at the guard Todd. She was clearly a 'lady with class'.

"Go on" Todd said, as all three walked behind one another.

"About bloody time too" Chloe smiled when she seen Nathan.

Steven was looking around for Brendan he was nowhere in sight. So Steven took a place in a seat waiting for him. He looked over at Chloe and Nathan, who were smiling as they leaned in closer. Giving each other quick kisses and discreetly touching each other's legs. The guards were none the wiser.

Steven thought Brendan was not going to come, though he seen him coming from the hall. He was a little late and knew it as he sat opposite Steven.

"I thought you stood me up" Steven smiles.

"I was thinking about it you know I checked my diary and realized something" Brendan said serious, though he was joking. Steven didn't know this.

"What?" Steven asked,generally worried.

"I didn't, I didn't clean my bowl this morning" Brendan said.

"Brendan" Steven shook his head, leaning back again.

"Sorry Steven,but that it generally the most important thing of my day when you're not here" Brendan told him.

"Oh, I wish the most important thing of my day was cleaning my bowl" Steven smirked.

"You don't, trust me" Brendan grunted.

"So, how have you been?" Steven asked, moving up closer.

"Dead, till you show up" Brendan breathed, as he placed his hand on his.

"Don't say that; I love you" Steven replied.

"Yeah? Thank you Steven; it means a lot actually" Brendan placed his hand underneath the table. Discreetly putting it on Steven's leg.

"Brendan, you can't do that" Steven says, looking around.

"Yes I can, besides they all do it" Brendan insisted.

"You got a point" Steven says, looking back at Chloe and Nathan.

Brendan breathed, the thought of having to see Steven leave again just darkened the mood slightly.

"What are you going to do about the club?" Steven asked him.

"I don't know, I can't do anything back here" Brendan grunted.

"You know there's some guy in the village and he wants to do a rave party in your club; he broke in, can you believe that" Steven sounded like he was more concerned about the club the way he was going on now.

"No actually, don't they read the newspaper but then again if they go to Hollyoaks High School they probably can't even read" Brendan replied.

"Thanks" Steven gritted his teeth.

"You went to Hollyoaks High School didn't you? Sorry Steven" Brendan signed.

"It's okay, listen to me; I can get you out of here, I can give you an alibi for Danny's murder" Steven said quietly now.

"Steven, I admitted" Brendan was cut of.

"Change your statement; look we were together than, Cheryl can prove that and Amy can; I can say that we were in bed or something" Steven reminded him.

"We weren't together, I ditched you on our date" Brendan was cut of again.

"They don't know that though do they" Steven reminded him.

"No Steven, I don't want you involved" Brendan started.

"Joel can get you of for Mick's case; he was there and he can say it was self-defence or something; and so can Theresa, can't they?" Steven asked hopeful.

"Steven, please it's too late" Brendan looked down.

"As for Walker; it was self-defense" Steven kept saying.

"It will never work" Brendan was cut of once again.

"Your Nan died in your arms" Steven said quickly.

"Okay, look Steven I know what you're trying to do but I can't change my statements, they know something is wrong" Brendan kissed his hands.

"No listen to me, I can give you an alibi for Danny, Joel can give you one for Mick, Walker was self-defence and your Nan was already dead" Steven was slightly breaking down, he was desperate.

"What about my da?" Brendan asked.

"Self defense, because it was self-defense" Steven insisted.

"Keep your voice down" Brendan hissed.

"Okay Steven, what about Warren? He seen me kill Danny" Brendan was cut of.

"They will believe me; I own the local deli, I haven't been in prison for years; well Warren is a convicted crimal" Steven insisted.

"No, I can't have you in trouble" Brendan answered.

"I won't be; and if you don't want that than I can pay some guy to give a fake alibi" Steven gritted his teeth.

"No Steven, I don't want you to get involved with the people I get involved with" Brendan told him.

"Please, please let me give you an alibi" Steven almost begged.

"I can't do this" Brendan leaned back.

"Please, I don't want you here for thirty years" Steven began to well up.

"Okay then, you get charged with three self defenses; Walker, Mick and Seamus; if you do it my way" Steven told him.

Brendan thought for a few seconds.

"What would you say about my alibi?" Brendan asked, giving Steven some more hope.

"I would say that on the night of when it happened that we were at my place; watching television" Steven told him.

"Really? Us watching television two years ago?" Brendan asked.

"Bren, the police don't know anything about our relationship; it's fool-proof" Steven thought.

"No, this is the way it has to be; listen though I can change my statement about Walker; it was self-defense" Brendan nodded.

"Yeah, and that is about five years taken of?" Steven asked.

"Two" Brendan corrected him.

"It's better than nothing, do it Brendan" Steven shouldn't be, but he was grinning. It was two years of and that was better than nothing. In fact that was brilliant.

"Your Nan died in your arms" Steven then said.

"Time's up" the guard spoke.

"Yes, I will do it" Brendan says, referring to Walker and his Nan.

Steven kissed him on his lips,more passionately then he should have.

"Break it up" the guard hissed, storming over.

"Brendan, I love you" Steven says.

"I love you too Steven" Brendan says, before walking back to his cell.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Stupid Plot alert **__but if Hollyoaks can get away with bringing back Lindsey's ghost... Twice. Then..._

**Chapter Five**

**Day Five: Quickie**

Steven has been looking forward to see Brendan all day, he couldn't wait. As he kept checking the clock every couple of seconds. This was becoming a habit.

"Ste, can you get some work done today" Doug commented, as he noticed him staring at the clock with impatience.

"Yeah, aren't you going to say it?" Ste asked.

"Say what?" Doug asked.

"Sorry"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Doug asked, he was outraged.

"Sorry for calling Brendan a serial killer" Ste replied.

"No because its true; God, your unbelievable sometimes" Doug sounded angry.

"Say sorry" Ste repeated.

"Sorry, happy now?" Doug asked. Not wanting to argue.

"I'm going to see him later" Ste started.

"Oh of cause, that's why you keep staring at the clock every second' Doug signed.

"I can't wait you know, he is gonna get some years took of for Walker and his Nan; maybe Danny and Seamus too" Steven told him.

"He is a monster Ste; what sane person murders their own family" Doug replied to him. Ste seen red.

"You take that back" Ste groaned.

"No, I'm not going to take it back" Doug breathed. Ste stormed out before he could do any harm.

He shoved past Will in his wheelchair.

"Watch it" Dirk said, as he pulled Will away from the pavement.

"Its okay dad, it's not the first time he done it" Will told him.

Ste walked all the way to the police station. As he stepped closer and closer, his heart started beating quicker and quicker.

"Hi, what can I do to for you sir?" the police officer asked.

"I want to clear Brendan Seamus Brady of all charges" Ste started.

"Okay, we need to take some details; a lot of details" he grunted.

**Day Five: Questions**

"Okay Mr Hay, what evidence have you got?" he asked, Jim McGinn was called in as he sat besides Ste, his new client.

"I did it" Ste breathed.

"Did what?"

"I killed Danny" Steven told them. Jim looked at him with confusion.

"Warren Fox, said that Brendan done it; we have the DNA to prove it" Jim commented.

"Your suppose to be helping me" Ste hissed at Jim.

"Bu were not always right" Jim added.

"I also killed Walker" Ste commented. He knew Brendan never changed any statement.

"Try and find your proxy DNA on that because you want; his body is all over the train tracks" Steven snarled.

"I usually prove people being not guilty, so this is new to me" Jim stated.

"Then why did Brendan say he done it?"

"To cover for me because he loves me" Ste lied.

"Right okay, then I got an prove you haven't done this; on the 19th of March 2013; Texas Longford said in her statement that at four in the afternoon,that she got a message stating to Brendan Brady that Walker will hurt your children or else; so at sixteen past four Texas stated that you were still with her, Douglass Carter and Leanne Holiday; till half past four; now unless your flash, you wouldn't have enough time to murder anybody and Walker was reported missing along with Brendan on that time, now are you really going to argue with a dead woman?"

"I killed Danny ,you got no prove on that" Ste insisted. Jim signed.

"Your wrong again; on the 28th of December 2010; Warren Fox and Brendan Brady at around eleven at night, as reported by Ethan Scott, an ex police officer, that he seen them looking shifty on that night as he helped them push their own car after putting a rug in their car boot; On the 18th of March 2011. As reported by yourself, Mr Hay, well you went out fishing with your children, you caught onto a rug, the same rug as the one Ethan described; a dead body was pulled out by you; you reported that around three in the afternoon; we discovered Warren's watch and credit card, though he was later free of charge by Ethan Scott; now present day; we found the hammer Brendan used to bash him over the head with, Brendan's DNA was printed all over it; looks like you dropped your own boyfriend in" the police officer slammed the paper down.

"He did it out of love for me; Danny was going to hurt me, he already killed Brendan's ex boyfriend Vinnie; so he did for me and Vinnie" Steven cried, as he put his head on the table.

"You wasted valuable police time Mr Hay; we are on Mrs Texas Savage's murder case, now if you excuse us" the police office stood up. Ste had a stupid ideal.

"I killed her, I killed Texas" Ste said, using his last lifeline to get into prison to be with Brendan.

"How did she die?" the police officer asked.

"I pushed her out the window" Ste replied.

"What time?" he asked, he never believed him. He wasn't stupid. Jim looking between him. He never believed him either.

Steven breathed, it was by total chance. That he got the right time.

"It was half past five to six"

He said the exact right time.

"You know what Mr Hay; you got lucky" the police officer was still trying to get his head around it.

"I killed Texas! I killed Texas! Jim, I told them how and what time; I can tell them why too" Steven was desperate to be with Brendan.

"Why?"

"Because she was a bitch; she hurt my friend, yeah that's why; she hurt my friend" Ste had to think of an excuse and it wasn't easy.

"Besides, I read newspaper and Will gave Leanne an alibi; nobody can give me an alibi" Steven hoped.

Jim signed.

"He has got a point" Jim told them.

"We got prove, the CCTV footage shows no footage of you inside at that time"

"Your so stupid! You don't find Riley's murderer, you don't find Seamus's murder, you don't find Calvin's murderer so what makes you think you know how to solve Texas's murder" Ste snarled.

"CCTV" the police officer replied.

"I changed it, I made it so it would cut me of; I put Dodger and Leanne on a loop" Ste lied quickly.

"I don't know Mr Hay; you admitted to two murders you clearly didn't do; so why admit this?"

"Doug is my mate, so I think he deserves to know the truth about his mate's murder" Ste breathed, he thinks he has finally done it.

"Okay, well your DNA wasn't found"

"I had gloves on" Ste replied.

"Okay, looped CCTV, gloves on, nobody would give you a motive; it's a perfect crime almost"

Jim nodded.

"Okay, Mr Hay; your under arrest on suspicion"

"Yes! Yes!" Steven was going slightly crazy and excited already. Making them very, very suspicious, maybe this man didn't need a motive to kill Texas. All Ste could think of was seeing Brendan again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Day Six: False Arrest**

They placed Steven into one cell.

"Hey wait, when am I going in the proper prison?" Steven asked, feeling a bit disappointed.

"When you're found guilty" he replied, slamming the door behind him.

"But I need to see him now! I'm guilty!" Steven shouted.

As he was banging on the door. Kicking the door with all his might, as he shook the railings which were placed on the window. He was innocent yet he wanted them to believe he was guilty. He would do anything to see Brendan again, even it means going to prison.

"Let me out!" Steven shouted, he heard angry footsteps coming towards the door. As the police officer unlocked the door.

"If you carry on this, than you will end up in the 'proper prison', alright" he informed him, he didn't know what was up with this person. He never seen anyone who actually wants to go to jail, it's a rare thing.

"I want to!" Ste shouted, as he went to push him.

"Right you got your wish" he informed him, putting him in handcuffs. As Steven walked willingly away.

"What is your problem?"

He opened the door, placing him in the police car. As he drove of into the distance.

**Day Six: Meeting Again**

Steven stepped into the prison, feeling a bit nervous though he had butterflies in his stomach as he looked around for Brendan. He knew he was in here, as he walked past people. He looked liked he would get eaten alive.

"Look at him, he looks so weak" one of the men spoke, with a cruel laugh.

"Where's Brendan?" Steven asked them nervously.

"It speaks, Brendan is somewhere kid" he replied, with another laugh.

Steven tutted, as he carried on walking down the corridor. Looking for him, as his eyes wandered around the entire corridor. Until he finally saw him, Brendan looked over with disbelief.

"Steven" Brendan spoke, as he pushed people out of his way while walking towards him.

"Bren, I missed you" Steven spoke, hugging him as soon as he stepped towards him.

Some more laughter from the other prisoners.

"Oi Brendan, looks like your boyfriend came to see you after all" one said, making the others laugh. Brendan broke away from Steven.

"What are you doing here?" Brendan asked him, holding onto both of his shoulders.

"For you, it's good innit" Steven spoke with a smile.

"No Steven, it's not good; you're in a prison, what did you do to get in a prison?" Brendan asked him, shocked to the core.

"I lied" Steven spoke quietly in his ear.

"About what exactly?" Brendan asked him, holding him closer.

He knew he would had to protect him in here, they would eat him alive. He is fragile in reality and these men could beat him up with one hand tied being their back. As he led him towards two empty seats.

"About killing Texas" Steven spoke, as if it was a normal thing.

"You lied about that, she is dead really; how?" Brendan asked, confused.

"Got pushed out the window like; so I'm gonna lie to killing her and then we can be together" Steven was deluded at times.

"You listen to me Steven, you're going to tell them the truth; you never killed Texas alright and you're not gonna let the real killer get away" Brendan insisted.

"Please no, I can't tell them the truth; I need to stay in here with you" Steven spoke, he sounded so sad and desperate.

"Yes you are, what you think gonna happen Steven? Seriously? You think were going to have a happy relationship in this place, there some people in here who got arrested for homophobic attack; some even murdered someone because of their sexuality" Brendan was trying to make him see sense.

"So, there not coming near us; there's guards all around" Steven was cut of.

"It doesn't make a difference" Brendan hissed quietly.

"I love you" Steven spoke, with tears falling down.

"Hey don't cry; not in this place" Brendan placed hand behind his neck.

"Oi! Brendan, you're not allowed to do that" one snarled, as he took his hand away.

**Day Six: At Night**

"Come with me" Brendan lead Steven towards his cell, he was not going to let him sleep alone. As he told him to quickly get under his covers, Brendan hiding him as the guard came in.

"Lights are going of in a few minutes" the guard informed Brendan and the guy on the top bunk bed. He luckily never saw Steven, who Brendan hid under his covers.

"Yeah" Brendan said, trying to sound normal.

The guard hesitated as he locked the door behind himself. Steven got from underneath the covers, as he moved up closer to Brendan.

"Steven don't make a sound" Brendan hissed quietly.

"You got to be having me on; no funny business" the man on the top bunk hissed from above.

"What funny business?" Steven asked, as Brendan placed his hand over his mouth when a guard walked past.

"Lights out! Lights out!" the guards started to shout, as the lights did indeed go out.

"Steven, go to sleep" Brendan breathed, as he wrapped Steven up more in the blanket. Steven felt warm as he snuggled up closer to him.

"Steven were in a prison, not a hotel" Brendan hissed quietly.

"Were in a bed" Steven spoke, Brendan shook his head. He missed his voice so much as well as his way of thinking.

"Yeah a prison bed" Brendan replied, sliding his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Exactly, a bed's a bed" Steven spoke.

"Shut up!" the man above them groaned in frustration as he tossed and turned.

"Why do I have to share a cell with the gay boys; does God hate me that much" the man above hissed.

"Trust me Richard; there are worster things like me breaking your legs in two if you make another crack about us" Brendan replied, that shut him right up.

"Brendan" Steven spoke.

"What?" Brendan asked, turning towards him more.

"Don't hurt me" Steven replied, a bit nervous.

"I'm never gonna hurt you again, okay" Brendan softly kissed the top of his head.

"I love being with you like this, I don't care if it's prison; I can't lose ya" Steven told him, giving him one quick kiss on the lip. They could still hear Richard groaning but he dare say a word now.


End file.
